


Debeo

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy King is bound to Crowley by a curse. Sam is Crowley's to do with however he likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debeo

**Author's Note:**

> I've messed with the timelines here. Sam is the age he was when the series first started. Crowley has obviously appeared a lot sooner than he does in the series. He's also playing his own game.

“Sam,” he turned to where the Winchester boy sat. Sam stared back at him and Crowley beckoned him to follow him back into the chapel. The rest of the congregation looked away or bowed their heads as though in prayer. They steadfastly ignored the way that Sam shuffled his feet before hesitantly standing up and making his way down the nave to where Crowley was stood by the alter. 

The cloying scent of incense wove around them, suffocating as it surrounded. Crowley took the boy’s hand and led him to the back of the church where they wouldn’t be seen. His congregation didn’t care what he did to Sam, as long as they didn’t see it. He felt energised. Vital. But then he always felt energised after conducting a service. The devotion coming from the those in the congregation fed his own demonic energy.

****** 

 

He smiled, enjoying the taste of him and the cries Sam made. He swallowed him down, muffling Sam’s cries with his hand. Crowley’s cock was hard and leaking in his pants and he knew that he wanted the boy’s hand on it, those soft fingers stroking along the length, light and hesitant, afraid. He’d would do it as well, having been well trained by the demons that had possessed his father and brother the last summer.

Crowley had banished them and saved not only the Winchesters but the town as well. He’d put warding signs around the town’s shops and houses, marking it as a protected place, safe from the demons he’d once commanded. Not that the townsfolk knew that. To them he was a hero, a miracle sent by God. And he’d only asked for one little thing in payment. The Winchesters had protested at first but the townsfolk had convinced them that they should make payment. And in the end they did, handing the boy over to the church and to Crowley to do what he liked with him.

Crowley smiled, well as much as he could, swallowing around Sam as he came. The Boy King was his now, bound by a curse, his burgeoning powers for Crowley to shape as he pleased.

He had everything he wanted, this town as a base from which to carry out his plans and Sam Winchester. Sam was his to do what he wanted with, and the other Winchesters wouldn’t try anything. Wouldn’t try to rescue Sam. The town folk would see to that. After all, they’d been the ones to run the Winchesters out of town. Humans! They were so venal. They’d proved that by giving him Sam. Letting him keep Sam. As long as he kept them safe they would do his will. Do everything they could to protect him. 

Crowley tucked Sam’s cock away and stood. He cricked his neck from side to side before brushing the dust from his trousers. “My turn I believe,” he said.


End file.
